Embodiments of the inventive concept disclosed herein relate to image processing, and more particularly, relate to an image sensing system and an operating method thereof.
Various electronic devices such as a smartphone, a personal computer (PC), or a digital camcorder are equipped with an image sensor for obtaining and processing images. The image sensor may include a charge coupled device (CCD) or a CMOS image sensor (CIS). The image sensor includes a plurality of pixels. The pixels are arranged in the form of an array. The pixels output analog signals based on light incident thereon. The analog signals output from the image sensor pixels are converted into digital signals, and the digital signals are stored as image data after being digitized.
An image sensing system includes the image sensor. The image sensing system further includes a memory for storing an image obtained from the image sensor and an image signal processor for processing the image. The image signal processor may perform various functions such as image compression, object recognition, and/or measurement of brightness of an image.
There is increased demand for miniaturization, integration, and portability of electronic devices. For this reason, there is a need to decrease the area of the image sensing system included in the electronic device and to reduce power consumption for the purpose of securing the portability. To this end, there is a need to optimize a signal transfer between the image sensor, the memory, and the image signal processor included in the image sensing system.